Una apuesta puede ser problemática nn
by Hinata-kun 01
Summary: Estas hermanas estan tildadas de problemáticas, llegan a su nuevo instituto y hacen una apuesta... La que enamore a mas chicos gana... pero todo cambia cuando Kira conoce a Nathaniel y su Hermana se enamora de otro chico, ¿corresponderán luego de tal apuesta?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Se que empiezo muchos ficks y tengo que seguirlos pero que mas da este es especial, es mi para una de mis mejores amigas, mi "hermana" de metira y bueno mi sensei del malpensamiento e-e

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Kira y Nicki… Los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko n.n

.

.

.

Mi nombre es kyra therabound tengo 17 años, algunos dicen que soy loca, divertida, sexy y también les asusta el hecho de que me visto de hombre algunas veces, pero nada más cuando es necesario… Pero eso no importa si se preguntan como soy de Aspecto tengo el pelo negro y largo, soy pálida, tengo ojos celestes, mi altura es mediana, y mis pechos son medianos…

Hermanita, en que piensas? –Esa era Nicki, mi hermana menor, como odio que me diga hermanita-

Primero: soy mayor que tú, no soy tu hermanita soy tu hermana o Kira como quieras decirme… Segundo: estaba pensando como presentarme en nuestro nuevo instituto… -Ella volvió a su libro como si yo no hubiera dicho nada, luego de unos minutos lo cerró-

Hola, me llamo Nicki Therabound tengo 14, soy nerd y amo los videojuegos, a veces puedo ser bipolar, me sonrojo rápido y amo los libros… -Dijo de repente- Te parece bien?

Claro…-toque su nariz como hago siempre- Piip…-ella solo me miro con odio y saco su psp-

Ignorare lo que acabas de hacer…-Dijo todavía enojada- solo porque tengo que ganar la liga Pokemon –Solo se concentró en su consola y me ignoro todo el viaje-

Mis padres decidieron que debíamos mudarnos con nuestra tia Agatha… ¿Por qué? Porque nos peleamos demasiado y somos demasiado "destructivas" tanto que el año pasado quemamos todo el salón de biología, otro de los hechos por los cuales nos enviaran a el instituto "Sweet Amoris" es porque la nerd de Nicki no tenía amigos, es demasiado tímida y siempre está a la defensiva a jugando a sus jueguitos por ese echo las personas literalmente huían de ella…

Kyra…-Dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos- Aquí es…-Dijo tranquilamente-

El coche paro en frente de un departamento, el cual era en el que todos los alumnos del "Sweet Amoris " Vivian, era raro pero no perdía su encanto… El piso en el que mi hermana y yo viviríamos era el 16, el ultimo y según nuestros padres el pent house lo cual era genial… Y era verdad, el pent house era el más grande y genial departamento de ahí, mañana empezaríamos el instituto, como nos íbamos a divertir en esta ciudad…

Nicki POV:

El despertador sonó temprano pero la irresponsable de mi hermana no se levantó, prepare el desayuno, me acerque a su cama, dormía como una marmota…

Kira…-Dije pegándole en la cabeza- levántate…

Hmm déjame dormir…-Dijo ella tirándome de su cama-

Ahh no, no me dejaras sola el primer día de clases…-Ella solo se sentó en la cama-

Okey, pero déjame en paz…-Dijo levantándose de la cama y empujándome hasta la salida-

Lo único que pude hacer fue irme a desayunar… Luego de unos segundos salió de su cuarto con un top fucsia que dejaba ver su ombligo y un pantalón ajustados, en conjunto con unas converse de color negro…

Yo ya termine…-Dije levantándome de la mesa- me voy a cambiar, luego vamos hacia el insti…-Dije con una sonrisa y camine hacia mi cuarto-

Abrí mi armario y tome lo primero que encontré, no soy como mi hermana, no me interesa andar bien vestida ni estar a la moda… Para mi suerte lo que encontré fue uno de mis conjuntos que más me gustan, una remera de bulbasaur y unos jeans negros, también mis converse verdes, eran mis favoritas… Tome mi mochila y metí mi psp, mis libros, mi cartuchera y un libro…

Dónde está mi libreta?...-Por qué siempre pierdo mi maldita libreta?-

Nicki! Apúrate!-Grito mi hermana desde la cocina-

Has visto mi libreta? –Pregunte, hasta que me fije debajo de mi cama- Ya la encontré!

Salí apurada de mi cuarto… Tanto que casi caigo al piso…

Lista?-Pregunto mi hermana riéndose de mi-

Si…-Dije bajando las escaleras –

Kira pov

Habíamos llegado al nuevo instituto, todo era raro, y había un montón de chicos… muy lindos

Nicki…-Dije casi susurrando, mi hermana iba leyendo un libro y al llamarla solo se me quedo viendo- los chicos aquí son muy lindos…-Dije sonriendo ella solo miro a los costados-

Eso creo…-Susurro ella, se me ocurrió una idea-

Nicki…-Dije otra vez- Te tengo una apuesta, ella solo puso una sonrisa maliciosa y guardo su libro-

Te escucho…-Dijo ella sin dejar esa sonrisa-

Te apuesto a que yo enamoro a más chicos que tu…-Solté de repente, ella solo frunció el ceño-

No lo creo…-Seguía con esa cara de desafío- además, ¿Qué apostaras?

Humm no lo sé todavía, luego lo veremos…-Dije, ella asintió , se paró enfrente mío y estrecho m mano en señal de trato echo-

Kira lleva mis papeles también, voy a recorrer el lugar…-Dicho esto me entrego los papeles y se fue sin que pudiera decirle nada-

Nicki pov

Deje a mi hermana sola y fui a dar una vuelta por ahí, es verdad lo dicho por mi hermana, los chicos aquí son muy lindos, iba jugando con leyendo un libro cuando choque con alguien…

L-lo siento…-Dije mientras levantaba la psp del piso-

No me golpees por favor…-Dijo un niño de gafas, se notaba que estaba llorando-

Por qué haría eso?, yo estaba jugando con mi psp y no veía donde caminaba…-Dije amablemente- Soy Nicki…-El chico solo me miro –

Soy Kentin, pero muchos me dicen Ken…-Dijo luego de unos segundos, mire mi celular y Kira me había enviado un mensaje-

Hola Ken, soy nueva y me preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba el aula A, mi hermana me mandó un mensaje donde dice que mi próxima clase seria en el aula A…-El solo sonrió-

Yo también tengo clase ahí, si quieres te acompaño…-Dijo el, que extraño, estaba sonrojado (N/A: Acuérdense que Nicki no se da cuenta de si alguien se enamora de ella, y que está basada en mí y es verdad que pierdo siempre mi libreta T-T)-

Claro…-El chico me acompaño hasta el aula, cuando llegue me puse a jugar de nuevo a mi psp tenía que ganarle al boss-

Luego de unos minutos jugando se empezaron a escuchar gritos en el pasillo, al salir había un grupo de alumnos viendo como 2 chicas se peleaban, como en una de mis personalidades soy pacifista (N/A: BIPOLAR!), me propuse a separar a esas chicas pero… m ira crecio al ver a Kentin en el piso llorando y a Kira discutiendo con una rubia oxigenada…

Kira POV:

Minutos antes…

Llegue hasta la supuesta Sala de delgados, no había nadie pero arriba de la mesa había un papel que decía:

Si eres alguna de las nuevas, estoy ocupado en este momento, solo deja los formularios en el escritorio y toma tu horario…

NATHANIEL

Solo mire el papel de los horarios y le envié el suyo a Nicki, luego me dirigí al aula B que sería donde mi clase de literatura se haría, mi hermana estaría feliz en esta clase…

Cuando estuve a punto de entrar, escuche a una chica molestando a otra persona…

Mira niño, acabas de arruinar mis zapatos, ahora tendrás que pagarlo…-Cuando pude ver bien me di cuenta de que quien molestaba era una rubia oxigenada y pude ver que el niño lloraba y pedia perdón, como odiaba que molestaran a los chicos, como lo hacían con mi hermana (N/A: Sé que estoy molesta, pero quiero agregar que por más que Nicki esté basada en mí, a mí no me molestaba de pequeña n.n solo es para ponerle algo mas interesante a la historia –w-)-

Mira rubia oxigenada…-Grite de repente- deja al niño en paz o tú las pagaras… -Pude ver como la chica mostraba odio en su rostro-

Y quien se supone que eres tú para venir a reclamarme?... Tarada…-Esa palabra hiso que tuviera un tic y de pronto la rubia estaba tumbada en el piso… Yo solo me acerque al pequeño-

Estas bien? –Estaba llorando-

Cui- cuidado –Dijo el, cuando me di vuelta la rubia se había levantado y dirigía un puño hacia mí, pero el golpe nunca llego cuando me di cuenta mi hermana estaba torciéndole el brazo a la rubia-

Más cuidado si te metes con mi hermana…-Decía Nicki con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro- Es de mala educación molestar a los nuevos…-La remato con un golpe en su cara que la había dejado sangrando- GAME OVER!

De pronto mis ojos se posaron en un rubio que había entrado al "campo de batalla" donde mi hermana le había dado un paliza a la rubia oxigenada, era lindo… muy lindo…

Amber estas bien? –Pregunto exaltado- Por que le han hecho esto?, ustedes 2 están castigadas?

.

.

.

Okey eh aquí el final de mi primer cap del fick para mi "hermana" Luki

Cualquier queja, agradecimiento o lo que quieran en un review plz


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, eh vuelto n.n y de nuevo con el fick for luki n.n no las molesto y aquí va…

DISCLAIMER: Los personaje son me pertenecen solo Nicki y Kira, los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemoov… Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro n.n

.

.

.

Kira POV:

Amber estas bien? –Pregunto exaltado- Por que le han hecho esto?, ustedes 2 están castigadas

Pude ver como a mi hermana le cambiaba la cara de inmediato, nunca estuvo castigada en su vida, está en el cuadro de honor, y tiene asistencia perfecta, los profesores de nuestros antiguos institutos nunca la habían castigado…

Q-que!? –Le pregunto ella exaltada al rubio el solo se puso… Azul? Qué onda con este tipo.-

Que están castigadas! –Volvió a decir, esta vez mi hermana cambio su cara, esta era la Nicki a la que no le podías decir lo que no quería ya que si lo hacías estabas a un paso de la muerte-

Mira rubio…-Dijo ella tranquila acercándose al chico-más te vale que sea una broma…

No lo es…-Respondió el con el mismo semblante que mi hermana, al decir eso los ojos de mi hermana se llenaron de ira-

Ehy niño…-Le dije al pequeño que habíamos defendido- Más vale que salgamos de aquí si no queremos ver sangre…-El solo se sorprendió tras lo que dije y me quede a ver como seguía esto-

Con que no lo es… Bueno si yo voy a castigo ella también –dijo Nicki señalando a la rubia a la cual le seguía sangrando la nariz por el golpe-

Nath, ella solo me ataco, yo no estaba haciendo nada…-Dijo la rubia… como se llamaba? Ámbar, ambre...bue da igual-

Que yo solo que!? –Mi hermana ya se había enojado mucho- Mira rubio, esta chica que no sé qué será tuyo, tu novia, tu hermana me da completamente igual pero, ella estaba tratando de golpear al pobre de Ken… Mi hermana vino a defenderlo y tu hermana trato de golpearla a ella, y como tu defiendes a esta rubia yo a mi hermana, por eso la golpee y si quiere saber si es verdad pregúntale a cualquiera de estos chicos que se metieron a ver la pelea… Y por cierto, quien eres tu como para castigarnos eh? –Mi hermana lo miraba con superioridad, no hablaba mucho pero cuando se lo proponía podía dejar sin palabras a cualquiera-

Y-yo soy el delegado principal…-Dijo el rubio que estaba shokeado por lo que le había dicho mi hermana-

Jaja…-Rio mi hermana- a no ser que seas la directora o algún profesor a mí no me puedes mandar… chiquillo…-Mi hermana remato con eso y fue de nuevo a su aula, yo solo me levante y me fui también a mi aula, pero no sin antes ver la cara de ese tal Nath luego de lo dicho por mi hermana-

La clase fue aburrida, yo no tenía tan buenas notas como mi hermana pero esto yo ya lo sabía...

Nicki POV:

Me aburro…-Dije en voz baja, esto yo lo aprendí en 4 año, no molesten-

De pronto sonó el timbre

Exactamente lo que necesitaba –Dije tomando mi psp y caminando hacia la cafetería-

Iba caminando lo más tranquila jugando con mi psp, estaba a punto de matar a ese boss que llego esperando desde que empecé el juego… De pronto paso lo más usual en mi vida, tropecé con alguien…

Estaba a punto de gritar por perder contra el boss por ese accidente…

Noo! –Grito la persona con la que había tropezado- Justo que tenía que acabarlo…-Trate de buscar mi psp, pero paso algo raro en el piso no había 1 sino 2 psp tiradas…OMG! O mi psp se clono o encontré otro gamer-

Levante las 2 consolas y le extendí la que no era mía al chico que seguía en el piso lamentándose

Tranquilo yo también perdí por este tropiezo…-Dije tratando de animarlo, el solo me miro a la cara, tenía unos ojos hermosos azules-

Que perdiste? –Dijo el curioso, yo solo me limite a mostrarle la pantalla de mi psp donde aparecia un gigante GAME OVER-

El solo comenzó a reír…

Por qué te ríes? –Dije algo apenada-

Recien vas por ese boss –Dijo el todavía riendo- Sabias que no es el último, luego te aparece uno más, que es para sorprender a los jugadores…-Me había contado el final del juegos, Merece morir!-

S-spoiler…-Dije casi en un susurro-

Que dijiste? –Pregunto el tratando de ver a mi cara, pues yo para ese momento ya estaba mirando al piso (N/A: Imagínenselo como en un anime, cuando los personajes miran al piso tratando de encontrar una forma de matar a la otra persona, asi n.n)-

Me hiciste spoiler, maldito…-Mi etapa pacifista ya se había ido por el caño para ese momento-

Okey, okey tranquila, perdón…-Dijo el tratando de animarme-

Como voy a estar tranquila si ayer me compre este maldito juego, estuve toda la noche matando lo necesario para llegar a este nivel, y ahora tu vienes y me cuentas el final! –Dije enojada-

Eres linda cuando te enojas…-Dijo el chico, yo me sonroje- Por cierto, soy Armin…

Nicki…-Dije un poco más tranquila-

Mira, déjame pagarte el spoiler, invitándote el almuerzo, que dices? –Solo asentí y fuimos caminando hasta la cafetería hablando de cualquier cosa-

Al llegar había un chico de cabellos azules, se parecía mucho a armin, luego de unos minutos me dijeron que eran gemelos…

Tu eres la que le pego a Amber no? –Pregunto Alexy, con una sonrisa-

Ammm si…-Dije tímida-

Te felicito! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa- Eres la única chica que se atrevió a enfrentarse a ella y a su hermano… -Solo sonreí victoriosa-

No me gusta que abusen de los demás, como lo hacían conmigo…-Dije algo triste, los chicos solo se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir- Si se lo preguntan, lo habían exactamente por mi fanatismo a los videojuegos, y por el hecho de estar en el cuadro de honor, por eso mismo me enfrente a ese rubio, no iba a dejar que arruinara mi record…

Tranquila, nosotros no te molestaremos por ello…-Dijo el peli azul- Por cierto te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?...-Pregunto el mismo chico-

Depende…-Dije algo pensativa- que vamos a comprar, videojuegos o ropa?

Emmhh claro que videojuegos…-Dijo el peliazul algo nervioso su hermano solo soltó una risa, se acercó a mí y susurro-

No le creas, yo ya eh caído y termine con ropa nueva…-Mire a alexy con cara de enojada, el solo pateo la pierna de su hermano-

Ire…-Dije suspirando- que tan malo puede ser salir de compras?

Kira pov:

Cuando Salí del aula n pelirrojo se interpuso en mi camino…

Mira, es la tabla que se enfrentó a Amber…-Ironizo-

Que comes que adivinas?...-Dije divertida, acto seguido trate de irme, pero el tomo mi muñeca-

Vamos pequeña, yo sé que te gusto…-Dijo ese cabeza de kétchup, yo solo le di un punta pie en el estómago y comencé a reír-

Mira cabeza de kétchup, Primero ni te conozco y segundo no me gustan las tablas como tu…-Dicho esto me fui para la cafetería-

Ya en la cafetería me senté sola, de pronto alguien se sentó a mi lado…

Que haces aquí? –Dije dándome cuenta de que era el rubio-

Tranquila…-Dijo el con una sonrisa- vengo a pedirte perdón por lo de hoy en la mañana…-Puso una mano en su nuca y siguió sonriendo estúpidamente-

Creo que tu novia, tendría que venir a pedir perdón, y no a mi sino al pequeño de las gafas…-se llamaba ken,… bahh ni modo- Y bueno en cuanto tus disculpas, tendrían que ir para mi hermana, está allí…-Dije señalando una mesa en la cual mi hermana reía con 2 chicos… Mierda me iba ganando en la apuesta, más vale que empiece-

No puedo…-Dijo algo apenado- tu hermana me da un poco de miedo…-Dijo algo aterrad, yo al ver su cara comencé a reír-

La pequeña Nicki te da miedo, por dios sí que tienes problemas…-Dije todavía riendo-

A-además…-Tartamudeo- tu eres más linda…-se sonrojo completamente-

Eso crees…-Bien, sin saberlo ya había ganado un punto- tú también eres lindo…-Dicho esto me aleje… un punto para mí, hay que ver cuantos tiene Nicki-

Amber POV:

Ahí estaba, mi hermano y la chica que me desafío, no puedo dejarlo así, si esas 2 pueden desafiarme toda la escuela lo hará tarde o temprano…

Charlotte, Li…-Llame a mis 2 secuaces-

Tenemos que encontrar algo para hundir a esas 2…-Dije de repente, ellas solo asintieron como hacen siempre-

Li, tu vigila a la pequeña y Charlotte tu a la pelinegra –Dicho esto las 2 chicas se fueron, había comenzad el plan para hundirlas

Alexy POV:

Nicki había aceptado, íbamos a ir de compras a la salida…

Nicki…-Llame a la chica, que seguía hablando de m hermano de videojuegos, harían linda pareja, ella era tan Kawaii pero tenía su lado malvado, como había enfrentado a Amber lo hacía notable –

Si Alex…-Dijo ella dulcemente-

Vamos?...-Pregunte la chica solo asintió-

Espera que le aviso a mi hermana…-La chica solo tecleo su teléfono- Listo!

Bueno vamos…

.

.

.

Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, la próxima será el viaje al centro comercial de Nicki y Alex

REVIEW?

Y bueno, Gracias a Toffy sweet por el primer review n.n y si, tratare de actualizar rápido n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Holis! Bueno volvi con una continuación recién sacada del horno xp y bueno el fick es para mi amiga Luki a la cual si llega a hacer alguna locura la mato!

DISCLAIMER: Los personaje que me pertenecen solo son Nicki y Kira, los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemoov… Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro n.n

.

.

.

Bueno vamos…

Chau!..-Dijo Armin… acaso él no va?-

Tu no vas? –Pregunte, el chico solo rio-

No…-Dijo todavía riendo- tu sola te metiste en esto, tu sola iras…

Vamos será divertido!...-Dijo Alexy, acto seguido tomo mi brazo y me llevo hasta la parada del micro que nos llevaría hacia el lugar-

Al legar el micro nos sentamos juntos, el tiempo paso rápido ya que fuimos haciendo chistes y riéndonos de cualquier tontería

Aquí es…-Dijo el al bajarnos del colectivo-

Tomo mi mano y me arrastro a millones de tiendas, me hiso probarme millones de prendas distintas…

Ya me canse!...-Dije sentándome en una banca-

Pero… solo nos faltan unas tiendas vamooos? –Hiso puchero, salir de compras con él era peor que con mi hermana, creo que ellos se llevarían muy bien-

NO!, lo siento Alexy, pero odio ir de compras, prefiero jugar a videojuegos… Mañana te presentare a mi hermana, le encanta ir de compras, se llevaran bien…-Mire para un costado una tienda de Videojuegos-Ven! –Esta vez yo tome la mano del peli-azul y lo arrastre hasta la misma-

Mis ojos parecían brillar al ver tantos juegos nuevos, luego de un rato hipnotizada con los mismos voltee y vi a Alexy con una sonrisa

Que pasa? –Pregunte –

Awww –Tomo mis cachetes y los apretujo- Eres linda, tierna y te encantan los videojuegos…

Eh? –Dijo con mis cachetes todavía apretados por el chico-

Eres una chica ideal para mi hermano…-Dijo, acto seguido soltó mis cachetes, los cuales estaban rojos no sé si por el apretón del oji-rosado o por el hecho de que haya dicho eso- Awww encima te sonrojas! –Me abrazo-

Cállate! –Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro-

Eres tierna… -Tomo mi mano – ven, hare que estés aún más bella para mi hermano… Aunque no creo que sea posible…

N-no me gusta tu hermano…-Dije haciendo puchero-

Aja claro…-Dijo irónico, solo me ruborice más- Además…-Dijo de repente- si no te gustara, no te sonrojarías…

Tenía razón…

Minutos después estábamos en una de mis tiendas favoritas, tenían remeras de todos los pokemones, y gorros de ellos… También cosplays, pero no me agradaba eso…

Al terminar el día, tenía casi todo mi guardarropas renovado, por la culpa del chico, me llevo a mi habitación del internado y él se fue a la suya, que casualmente estaba enfrente…

Así que de compras? –Dijo mi hermana sentada en el sillón-

S-si…-Dije algo nerviosa-

No podrás decirme que no cuando yo te lleve…-Se levantó del sillón y camino hacia su cuarto- Aunque…-Dijo sin moverse- hiso un milagro al comprarte esa ropa, más te vale que la uses…-Se fue-

Minutos luego me prepare la cena y me senté en el sillón a comer, no podía dejar de pensar… ¿de verdad me gustara Armin?

Al otro dia…

Me había quedado dormida, y para colmo mi hermana no me despertó… Salí lo más rápido que pude y al llegar me topé con Ken, el cual estaba llorando…

Que pasa? –Pregunte algo dulce, para consolarlo-

M-mi padre…-Dijo el entre lágrimas-

Espera, toma aire y luego habla…-Le dije abrazándolo-

Mi padre se enteró de lo que hiso Amber ayer y de que una chica me defendió, por eso me enviara a la escuela militar…-Dijo calmado, pero al terminar la frase volvió a llorar-

Toma…-Me entrego un hermoso peluche-

E-es muy lindo…-Dije algo sonrojada-

No me olvides..-Dicho esto, camino hacia la salida y se fue-

Me quede sentada en una banca escribiendo en mi libreta, esperando hasta que de clase saliera esa rubia que me las iba a pagar…

Kira POV:

Estaba con Nathaniel en la sala de delegados, era lindo conmigo y habíamos pasado todo el día charlando…

Y haces este papeleo todos los días? –Pregunte jugando con la pila de papeles-

Claro…-Dijo con orgullo- Es mi deber como delegado…

De pronto unos gritos se escucharon desde afuera, los 2 nos miramos al reconocer las voces de nuestras hermanas…

Nicki…-Dije casi en un susurro y Salí corriendo con Nathaniel siguiéndome-

Al llegar pudimos ver como Amber y Ncki discutían, acto seguido comenzaron a golpearse…

Awww que linda! –Dijo sarcástica la rubia- extrañas a tu noviecito? –Novio? Mi hermana tenia novio?-

No es mi novio! –Grito mi hermana-

Ni que me importara…-Dijo la hermana de Nath- Idiota! –Grito, acto seguido golpeo a mi hermana, Nathaniel iba a intervenir, peo yo solo lo detuve-

Mi hermana puede cuidarse sola…-El rubio solo me miro sorprendido-

Pero si la directora las ve…-Solo lo fulmine con la mirada-

Si, las va a ver cómo me vio ayer? Además si las ve va a ponerles el castigo que merezcan…-Dije, acto seguido mirábamos que pasaba-

Mi hermana se levantaba del suelo con la nariz sangrante, pero pude ver como miraba a Amber y me dio miedo, Amber miraba con superioridad hasta que mi hermana la golpeo en el estómago y la bajo a su nivel, acto seguido le dijo:

Esto es por Kentin…-La golpeo en el estómago nuevamente- Esto por mi hermana –Tomo su cabello y lo jalo- Y esto por mí y por todos los que te tienen miedo…-La tiro de cara al piso y se fue-

Nathaniel y yo corrimos hacia su hermana, acto seguido limpiamos su rostro y Nathaniel le advirtió que había visto todo y que no debía tratar así a las persona, luego me acompaño donde estaba mi hermana la cual se encontraba en el jardín…

Nicki…-Dije, ella solo me fulmino con la mirada-

Que hace este acá? –Pregunto ahora fulminando a Nathaniel con una mirada fría y calculadora-

Nicki…-Dijo Nathaniel- Yo…

Cállate!...-Grito ella levantándose de golpe- Solo eres un hipócrita, hermano de una idiota y un stalker de mi hermana!...-Dijo tomándolo de la ropa- En estos 2 días que llevo aquí tú y tu hermana solo me irritan así que más te vale que los 2 me dejen en paz! –Se fue-

Fui hasta el club de baloncesto, era nuevo para mí, ayer había llegado y no conocía ni medio instituto, al entrar pude ver una libreta en la banca…

Lysandro…-Susurre, eso era lo que tenía grabado esa libreta, de quien será?-

Nicki! –Mi hermana estaba buscándome, lo único que hice fue correr, luego llegue a la azotea de ese edificio, había un peli-rojo recostado en una pared-

Ho-hola?-Pregunte, el chico solo me miro y sonrió –

El jardín de niños queda lejos de aquí pequeña…-Dijo burlándose de mi-

Esta pequeña tiene 14 y estoy segura de que te puede dar una paliza…-El me miro sorprendido y se acercó a mí-

Castiel…-Estrecho mi mano-

Nicki…-Dije zafándome de el-

Si fueras 3 años mayor sería divertido molestarte, ahora solo pensaran que soy pedófilo…-Dijo sentándose y colocándose los cascos-

Que escuchas? –Pregunte curiosa, el solo me ignoro- Sabes que puedes irte bien a la… -recapacite- no Nicki, una dama no puede hablar asi…

Estoy de acuerdo…-Un peli-plata apareció atrás mio, yo solo me asuste- no era mi intención asustarla, pequeña dama –Beso mi mano-

Mi nombre es Lysandro…

Bueno, hasta aquí n.n perdón por no subir antes es que, me fui de viaje (otra vez?)

Que me dicen, Review?


	4. una propuesta

DISCLAIMER: Los personaje que me pertenecen solo son Nicki y Kira, los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemoov… Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro n.n

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Lysandro…

Ly-Lysandro? –Sera el de la libreta?-

Si…-Dijo soltando mi mano- Y su nombre es?

Nicki…-Dije con una sonrisa- Acaso esta es tu libreta? –El chico miro sorprendido la libreta, y me abrazo-

Gracias! –Dijo el chico soltándome, yo estaba sonrojada- La estuve buscando desde hace mucho

Lysandro, deja a la chica, solo tiene 14…-Dijo el pelirrojo burlón-

No la leíste o sí? –El chico parecía alterado, pero no por lo que dijo el pelirrojo-

No, tranquilo…-Dije con una sonrisa- yo también pierdo mi libreta todo el tiempo, y no me gusta que otras personas la lean…

Lo que me faltaba! –Dijo el pelirrojo- Otra cerebro de maní…-Yo lo fulmine con la mirada-

Hablo la cabeza de kétchup…-Dije riendo-

Que tienen las nuevas con mi pelo! -Bufo-

Espera otra chica nueva te dijo cabeza de kétchup? –Pregunte el solo asintió-

Si, una chica un poco más plana que tú,..

DE cabello negro? –Lo interrumpí-

Como lo sabes? –Pregunto, solté una risa-

Es mi hermana, y si escucha que le dijiste plana se pondrá loca…-El chico echo un suspiro-

Pero es verdad, tú no te enojaste cuando lo dije… Además tu hermana ya está loca, estar todo el día con el delegaducho, no hay que estar cuerdo para aguantarlo…-Él también lo odia? -

Tú también lo odias? –Pregunte, él se sorprendió-

La pregunta es, tú por que lo odias? –Dijo con una sonrisa-

Por qué no odiaría a un rubio oxigenado, que desde el primer día solo trata de tirarse a mi hermana, que tiene una hermana que se las ha tomado conmigo e hiso que mi primer amigo aquí se valla, ahora se pasa todo el día con mi hermana y la stalkea cuando está conmigo… -dije sin respirar, el chico comenzó a aplaudir-

La primera chica con la mente suficiente como para ver la realidad del delgado… -tomo mi brazo- Me caes bien chica, ¿tú qué crees Lysandro?

¿Que creo de qué?...-Los 2 nos miramos entre si- Estaba distraído…-Hicimos un :Facepalm nivel dios-

Kira POV:

Trate de buscar a mi hermana, ero había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…

Tranquila, debe estar bien…-Nath me trataba de animarme, lo conozco desde hace muy poco, pero siento que puedo confiar en él, además es lindo-

Es que, Nicki, no tenía amigos cuando era pequeña, además me molesta que te haya tratado así…-Él se sonrojo-

N-no deberías enojarte con tu hermana…-Yo sonreí cuando él dijo esto, pero mi sonrisa se fue al ver a mi hermana con el pelirrojo y con un albino… ¿Qué hacía con ese?-

Nicki! –Grite, ella me ignoro, corrí hacia ella y la tome del brazo-

Que quieres? –Dijo sin verme-

Que haces con… EL –Enfatice la última palabra, él no me daba buena espina- Vamos a casa…

No…-Dijo ella- acaso te molesta que tenga amigos? -Pregunto- además, si vamos a casa él nos seguirá…-Señalo al rubio que estaba al lado mío-

Tranquila tabla…-Dijo el pelirrojo- cuidare a tu hermana, y para aclararte no soy pedófilo asi que no me interesa esta chiquilla…-Dijo el, con una sonrisa mi hermana lo golpeo-

Tranquila hermana, solo me mostraran el instituto…-Dijo mi hermana esta vez alegre-

Cuidado con lo que haces Castiel…-Dijo Nathaniel algo enojado, mi hermana se molestó-

No necesito que tú me cuides delegaducho… -Dijo Nicki con una sonrisa- acaso no te quedo claro lo que pienso de ti?

Mi hermana se retiró con los chicos, el peliblanco no hablo nada…

Estas bien? –Pregunto Nath-

Claro…-Dije como limpiando una lagrima- mi hermanita ha crecido…

Jaja…-Se rio un poco y luego se puso serio- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? –Se sonrojo-

Cla-claro..-Dije, salimos del instituto y caminamos hacia una cafetería de ahí cerca-

Nos pasamos todo el día hablando de cualquier cosa, riendo y comparando lo molesto de nuestras hermanas… Luego Nath me llevo hacia mi depa, nunca me había sentido así con algún otro chico, era tan dulce, no podía ser verdad, ser tan perfecto y como un príncipe de cuento de hadas…

Al entrar pude ver una nota de Nicki:

Kira: Lamenta lo de hoy, es que ese Nathaniel no me cae bien… Pero bueno, cuando llegues ve enfrente, estoy en la casa de unos amigos y te quieren convencer (Tranquila no es Castiel xD)

Nicki POV:

Lo acepto me había portado mal con Kira, ella solo me cuida y Lysandro me hiso dar cuenta de eso…

Estuvimos con Castiel y Lysandro todo el día haciendo nada, hablando de música, de moda victoriana con Lys, no sabía que le gustara eso, luego nos encontramos con la directora…

~FLASH BACK~

Usted debe ser la nueva? –Dijo la directora, que me encontró cuando me escondía de Castiel-

S-si…-Dije dulcemente, parecía una viejecita alegre, pero Castiel al verla retrocedió y se escondió-

Tú y tu hermana, tienen que entrar a algún club… o postularse para delegado de su clase…-Dijo Alegremente- Joven Lysandro…-Dijo al encontrar al chico- por favor infórmele de los clubs..-Se fue-

Estan el club de…-Lysandro trato de informarme, pero se olvido- me olvide… Castiel, ¿Cuáles son los clubes? –el pelirrojo salía de su escondite-

Tienes el de baloncesto, jardinería o música…-Dijo mirando a los lados, supongo que buscaba que no esté la directora-

Creo que es obvio que elegiré música, odio el sol y odio el baloncesto…-Dije pensando en lo que pasaría si entrara en esos clubes-

Nosotros también estamos en el de música…-Dijo Lysandro volviendo a la realidad-

Que bien! –Dije-

~FIN FLASHBACK~

Luego Lys me trajo a casa, su hermano tiene una tienda donde venden ropa victoriana, pronto me llevaría pues nunca encuentro de ese tipo de ropa…

*Ruido de puerta xD*

Abrí la puerta y un brazo me atrapo…

Waa me secuestran! –Grite, al verlo bien era Alexy, que me llevaba a su casa-

Nadie te quiere secuestrar! –Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa-

Me asustaste!...-hice puchero- Que quieres!?

Claro encuentras 2 amigos nuevos y te olvidas de mi…-Dijo con tono de indignación-

Awww perdón! –Lo abrase- es que tienen tanto en común conmigo que me distraje y me olvide de mis twins!...-Eso había sonado raro-

Hola Nicki! –Dijo Armin cuando termino el nivel del juego-

Hola Armin! –Me acerque a él y le susurre al oído- Tu hermano me trata de secuestrar… Además las pagaras por dejarme sola con el ayer…

Hey te escuche! –Grito Alexy- Admite que te encanto ayer ir de compras…

No! –Dije cortante- odie cada segundo…-Hiso puchero- Cierto!...-Salí del edificio y le deje una nota a mi hermana y luego volví al departamento de los chicos-

Nos sentamos en el sillón a ver películas de terror y justo en el momento donde golpeaban la puerta y era el asesino mi hermana entro, todos gritamos y ella se rio de nosotros…

Hola Ki… -Dije enojada-

Pin –Toco mi nariz-

Basta! –Grite- odio que hagas eso! HERMANITA –Enfatice eso porque a ella no le gustaba que le diga hermanita-

Él es Alexy… -Dije mostrándole al peliazul, el cual vio su ropa y brillitos salieron de sus ojos (N/A: La ropa de Kira es siempre de última moda, por eso Alexy estaba como por vomitar arcoíris xD)-

Por qué no eres igual a tu hermana! –Me grito- Ella si sabe vestir…-Me limite a mirar a Armin el cual solo reía, era lindo además de que era Gamer *.*-

Y él es Armin…-Le dedique una sonrisa al chico, el también a mí, mi hermana se dio cuenta de eso-

Eres lindo…-Dijo pasándole el torso de su mano por el cachete del chico, yo solo me enfurecí-

Y después dices que mi hermano no te gusta…-Susurro Alexy a mi oído-

Cállate…-Le susurre yo- Tienes razón, quizás estoy un poco celosa…-Me sonroje-

Lo sabía! –Susurro el- Armin…-Dijo el con voz normal-

El peli-negro fue hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, yo me acerque a mi hermana…

Celosa? –Susurro ella-

Se lo que estás haciendo…-Susurre yo-

De verdad? –Dijo ella- No sé a lo que te refieras…

Odias que valla ganando la apuesta…-Sote, ella se atraganto-

Perdón!? -Pregunto- Que te dice que yo no tengo a otros chicos…

Quizás el hecho de que solo estés con Nathaniel… -Dije, ella me llevo del brazo hasta el pasillo-

Dejare de coquetear con tu Armin si tu no me dices pequeña…

Solo me limite a aceptar, estuvimos toda la noche jugando videojuegos y Kira estuvo hablando con Alexy de moda, cuando llegamos a casa abri mi mail y quede atónita al ver uno de los mensajes…

Señorita Nicki Terabound: Le informamos que ha quedado en el programa de música y artes "Jóvenes músicos" y tendrá que viajar a Estados Unidos lo antes posible… Todo está pagado, es parte de la beca, será un placer tenerla lo antes posible ATTE: "Pequeños prodigios"

Eche un suspiro, había quedado, hace un año participe porque odiaba mi escuela, y ahora que amo este instituto, no lo sé…

Hare una lista:

Porque decir que si:

Luego podre tener acceso fácil a cualquier escuela de música

Seré una música famosa

No aguantare más a Amber

Solo es un año o si tengo 10 en todo unos 6 meses

Etc…

Porque decir que no:

No veré mas a mis amigos

No podre tener nada con Armin

No veré mas a mi hermana por unos meses

Es obvio que diré que sí, todo estará bien si me ausento unos meses…

Envié un mail diciendo que aceptaría al programa y me fui a dormir…

¿Cómo les diría esto?

.

.

.Okey… Que piensan? Bueno, sé que no actualice los otros ficks pero la inspiración me viene depende a mi humor y también depende de eso cuando los actualice, los quiero n.n

Me meresco un review(?


	5. Una despedida

DISCLAIMER: Los personaje que me pertenecen solo son Nicki y Kira, los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemoov… Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

.

.

.

Hoy a la noche me iría, tendría que decirle a alguien sobre esto, quizás al único amigo que no le dirá a todos si me voy, o eso creo…

Prepare mi valija con todo lo necesario t la guarde bajo mi cama, mi hermana iba a saber cuándo ya me haya ido… Odio las despedidas por eso no le diré a nadie además de Alexy, odiaría el hecho de que alguien se enoje o se entristezca por mi partida… Ni modo, voy a volver como mucho en un año…

Hare el desayuno…-Dije al terminar de escribir una carta para cada uno de mis amigos… También una para Amber, para que sepa lo mucho que la "aprecio", acto seguido las guarde en unos sobres que guardaba para "ocasiones especiales" y las guarde en mi mochila-

Kira…-Susurre, viendo dormir a mi hermana, sería la última vez que podría despertarla… jeje-

Tome un balde y lo llene de agua fría…

Se lo vacié en la cabeza…

Que mierda haces!? –Pregunto a rabiar, le había mojado su pijama nuevo –

Te quiero! –La abrase, si tendría una cámara cerca le hubiera sacado una foto a esa cara extraña que puso… Ganaría mucho dinero e.e-

Acto seguido Salí de su cuarto, serví el súper desayuno que había preparado y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me pondría la ropa que me regalo Alexy…

¿Qué te pasa hoy? –Pregunto mi hermana al verme tan "arreglada", era raro verme vestida así, llevaba un vestido tipo Loli negro con detalles azules que según Alexy me quedaba kawaii, un moño azul en mi cabello, el cual iba recogido en una cola de caballo y como siempre el aro de planta carnívora de Mario que parecía que se comía mi oreja-

Nada, por que lo dices? –Dije con una sonrisa-

Porque o estas enferma o recién desarrollaste el sentido del gusto…-Dijo divertida- Pronto me vengare de lo de hoy…-Susurro-

Luego de un rato salimos de mi casa, el camino fue todo silencio y cuando llegamos ella rápidamente corrió a la sala de delegados, yo simplemente me dedique a buscar a Alexy…

Lo encontré hablando con Violeta la cual estaba muy sonrojada…

Violeta…-Dije con tono normal, pero dentro mío sabía que me despediría de uno de mis primeros amigos- ¿Podrías dejarme hablar un rato con Alexy?... a solas

Cla-claro…-Dijo la peli violeta, luego se fue-

Nicki! –Alexy me abrazo-

Hola…-Él se separó de mi sorprendido-

¿Qué ocurre?...-Dijo alarmado-

Se-sentémonos…-Dije cabizbaja ¿Cómo soportaría esto?-

Él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo…

Dime…-Dijo mirándome a los ojos- que te hace estar triste? –Eche un suspiro-

M-me iré…-Mi vos temblaba, el volvió a separarse de mi confundido- Veras… Hace unos meses estaba triste, pues no tenía amigos ni nada de eso un día cuando corría de los que me molestaban encontré una revista…-Hice una pausa, ese recuerdo lo creía olvidado-

~Flash Back~

Ven aquí… nerd!...-Tenia 12 pero todos me molestaban, todo por no entrar en los estereotipos de chicas que a ellos le agradaba, mi hermana no estaba, pues había empezado la secundaria hace unos años (N/A: Sorry pero no tenía ni la más mínima gana de calcular hace cuanto n.n), dentro de un año todo cambiaria o eso creía-

Solo corrí y corrí hasta encontrara un aula sin nadie, debía terminar el receso ahí si no quería que terminaran conmigo… Comencé a pensar en cuando todo era diferente y una lagrima escurridiza recorrió mi mejilla, de pronto comencé a llorar debía distraerme…

Una revista…-Dije viendo tal objeto en un banco, ahí aparecía la publicidad y no dude en contactarme con ellos y participar-

~FIN Flash Back~

Y así fue como participe para esto, al ver que pasaron 2 años ya había perdido las esperanzas pero ayer vi el mail y bueno…-Había comenzado otra vez-

N-no llores…-Dijo el chico limpiando mis lágrimas con su dedo- ¿Cuándo te vas?

Hoy a la noche…-El chico comenzó a pensar-

No me da muchas horas pero hare una fiesta de despedida genial….-Dijo feliz-

No entiendes Alexy…-Dije dulcemente- Te lo dije a ti, para que nadie se entere y para que les des esto…-Tome las cartas y las puse en su mano, parecía confundido-

O-ósea que yo solo lo sé? –Asentí ante su pregunta- Te extrañare…-Me abrazo-

Y-yo también Alexy…-Dije correspondiendo su abrazo-

Prométeme que te cuidaras y no serás cuñada de otro…-Me sonroje-

Si dependiera de mí, te diría que si…-Él se enojó-

Y que harás con el Gamer? –Pregunto haciendo puchero-

Todo lo dice mi carta…-Dije, me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla- Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir a avisar a la directora y vendré a la salida para tomar el micro que me llevara al avión, el cual por mala suerte para aquí…

Minutos luego…

Nos da lástima que una chica tan inteligente se valla pero adiós! –Dijo la directora-

A mí también, pero es una oportunidad única…-Salí y me fui a una cafetería cerca, a esperar hasta la salida-

Nathaniel POV:

Señor Nathaniel! –Llamo la directora, yo salí del montón de papeleo y le fingí una sonrisa-

Si, directora? –Ella me extendió unos papeles-

Por favor archívelos…-Se fue-

Era un papel de transferencia y era de…

Ni-Nicki! –Grite, eso significaba que la hermana de mi amor se iba, pero porque Kira no me dijo nada? Y si ella no sabía? – Tengo que hablar con Nicki

Salí del instituto, iba a ir a su departamento, pero la vi en la cafetería del instituto…

Nicki! –Dije al llegar a su mesa-

Que quieres? –Pregunto ella, por alguna razón su voz no tenía el tono desafiante, era un poco más melancólico-

Tu hermana lo sabe? –Pregunte, la chica solo me miro-

No…-Parecía que iba a llorar- pero por favor no le digas…

No lo hare…-Dije, ella me abrazo… espera ¿Me abrazo?-

Por favor cuídala…-Dijo ella casi llorando-

Lo hare…-Ella se levantó de la mesa, dejo unos billetes y se retiró, pude ver como entraba a un micro y me saludaba desde la ventana –

Armin POV:

¿Por qué tenía celos de mi hermano?... Él no es así, no le gustan las chicas, pero al verlos abrazados y que ella lo beso me pone rabioso…

De pronto un mensaje de Alexy me llego:

Por favor, ve al sótano dentro de 10 minutos, es importante ;)

Ahora nos iba a decir que salía con Nicki?... no, por favor no…

~Flash Back~

Estaba en el patio jugando a la consola cuando pude ver que Violeta salía un poco triste de donde estaba mi hermano, entonces fui hacia el pero no me esperaba lo que vería… Ella lo abrazaba, y los 2 sonreían pero de pronto ellos dijeron algo:

Si dependiera de mí, te diría que si…-Dijo la chica, mi hermano se enojó… De qué le diría que sí?-

Y que harás con el Gamer? –Pregunto mi hermano haciendo puchero, hablaban de mí?-

Pronto me fui enojado y trate de jugar a mi consola

~FIN Flash Back~

Normal POV:

Todos llegaron por el mensaje de Alexy, de pronto se sentaron en el piso…

¿Cómo les digo esto? –Dijo el azulito triste, pues su mejor amiga se había ido-

Dilo y ya…-Bufo Castiel-

Nicki se fue…-Dijo, todos se quedaron con cara rara-

No, mi hermana me avisaría…-Dijo Kira entrando en panico-

Kira, es verdad…-Dijo Nathaniel tranquilizando a Kira-Mira…-Le extendió el papel de la transferencia-

Dejo esto para todos…-Alexy saco las cartas de su mochila y se las dio a cada uno, todos ponían diferentes caras, pero cada vez que terminaban se iban del sotano

Kira POV:

Alexy me extendió la carta que mi hermana me había escrito, no dude en abrirla:

.

.

.

Bueno, el prximo cap dira que decía cada carta y bueno otras cosas pero lo que si es dicho es lo de las cartas n.n Espero que les haya gustado!


	6. Revelaciones

DISCLAIMER: Los personaje que me pertenecen solo son Nicki y Kira, los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemoov… Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

.

.

.

Hoy a la noche me iría, tendría que decirle a alguien sobre esto, quizás al único amigo que no le dirá a todos si me voy, o eso creo…

Prepare mi valija con todo lo necesario t la guarde bajo mi cama, mi hermana iba a saber cuándo ya me haya ido… Odio las despedidas por eso no le diré a nadie además de Alexy, odiaría el hecho de que alguien se enoje o se entristezca por mi partida… Ni modo, voy a volver como mucho en un año…

Hare el desayuno…-Dije al terminar de escribir una carta para cada uno de mis amigos… También una para Amber, para que sepa lo mucho que la "aprecio", acto seguido las guarde en unos sobres que guardaba para "ocasiones especiales" y las guarde en mi mochila-

Kira…-Susurre, viendo dormir a mi hermana, sería la última vez que podría despertarla… jeje-

Tome un balde y lo llene de agua fría…

Se lo vacié en la cabeza…

Que mierda haces!? –Pregunto a rabiar, le había mojado su pijama nuevo –

Te quiero! –La abrase, si tendría una cámara cerca le hubiera sacado una foto a esa cara extraña que puso… Ganaría mucho dinero e.e-

Acto seguido Salí de su cuarto, serví el súper desayuno que había preparado y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me pondría la ropa que me regalo Alexy…

¿Qué te pasa hoy? –Pregunto mi hermana al verme tan "arreglada", era raro verme vestida así, llevaba un vestido tipo Loli negro con detalles azules que según Alexy me quedaba kawaii, un moño azul en mi cabello, el cual iba recogido en una cola de caballo y como siempre el aro de planta carnívora de Mario que parecía que se comía mi oreja-

Nada, por que lo dices? –Dije con una sonrisa-

Porque o estas enferma o recién desarrollaste el sentido del gusto…-Dijo divertida- Pronto me vengare de lo de hoy…-Susurro-

Luego de un rato salimos de mi casa, el camino fue todo silencio y cuando llegamos ella rápidamente corrió a la sala de delegados, yo simplemente me dedique a buscar a Alexy…

Lo encontré hablando con Violeta la cual estaba muy sonrojada…

Violeta…-Dije con tono normal, pero dentro mío sabía que me despediría de uno de mis primeros amigos- ¿Podrías dejarme hablar un rato con Alexy?... a solas

Cla-claro…-Dijo la peli violeta, luego se fue-

Nicki! –Alexy me abrazo-

Hola…-Él se separó de mi sorprendido-

¿Qué ocurre?...-Dijo alarmado-

Se-sentémonos…-Dije cabizbaja ¿Cómo soportaría esto?-

Él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo…

Dime…-Dijo mirándome a los ojos- que te hace estar triste? –Eche un suspiro-

M-me iré…-Mi vos temblaba, el volvió a separarse de mi confundido- Veras… Hace unos meses estaba triste, pues no tenía amigos ni nada de eso un día cuando corría de los que me molestaban encontré una revista…-Hice una pausa, ese recuerdo lo creía olvidado-

~Flash Back~

Ven aquí… nerd!...-Tenia 12 pero todos me molestaban, todo por no entrar en los estereotipos de chicas que a ellos le agradaba, mi hermana no estaba, pues había empezado la secundaria hace unos años (N/A: Sorry pero no tenía ni la más mínima gana de calcular hace cuanto n.n), dentro de un año todo cambiaria o eso creía-

Solo corrí y corrí hasta encontrara un aula sin nadie, debía terminar el receso ahí si no quería que terminaran conmigo… Comencé a pensar en cuando todo era diferente y una lagrima escurridiza recorrió mi mejilla, de pronto comencé a llorar debía distraerme…

Una revista…-Dije viendo tal objeto en un banco, ahí aparecía la publicidad y no dude en contactarme con ellos y participar-

~FIN Flash Back~

Y así fue como participe para esto, al ver que pasaron 2 años ya había perdido las esperanzas pero ayer vi el mail y bueno…-Había comenzado otra vez-

N-no llores…-Dijo el chico limpiando mis lágrimas con su dedo- ¿Cuándo te vas?

Hoy a la noche…-El chico comenzó a pensar-

No me da muchas horas pero hare una fiesta de despedida genial….-Dijo feliz-

No entiendes Alexy…-Dije dulcemente- Te lo dije a ti, para que nadie se entere y para que les des esto…-Tome las cartas y las puse en su mano, parecía confundido-

O-ósea que yo solo lo sé? –Asentí ante su pregunta- Te extrañare…-Me abrazo-

Y-yo también Alexy…-Dije correspondiendo su abrazo-

Prométeme que te cuidaras y no serás cuñada de otro…-Me sonroje-

Si dependiera de mí, te diría que si…-Él se enojó-

Y que harás con el Gamer? –Pregunto haciendo puchero-

Todo lo dice mi carta…-Dije, me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla- Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir a avisar a la directora y vendré a la salida para tomar el micro que me llevara al avión, el cual por mala suerte para aquí…

Minutos luego…

Nos da lástima que una chica tan inteligente se valla pero adiós! –Dijo la directora-

A mí también, pero es una oportunidad única…-Salí y me fui a una cafetería cerca, a esperar hasta la salida-

Nathaniel POV:

Señor Nathaniel! –Llamo la directora, yo salí del montón de papeleo y le fingí una sonrisa-

Si, directora? –Ella me extendió unos papeles-

Por favor archívelos…-Se fue-

Era un papel de transferencia y era de…

Ni-Nicki! –Grite, eso significaba que la hermana de mi amor se iba, pero porque Kira no me dijo nada? Y si ella no sabía? – Tengo que hablar con Nicki

Salí del instituto, iba a ir a su departamento, pero la vi en la cafetería del instituto…

Nicki! –Dije al llegar a su mesa-

Que quieres? –Pregunto ella, por alguna razón su voz no tenía el tono desafiante, era un poco más melancólico-

Tu hermana lo sabe? –Pregunte, la chica solo me miro-

No…-Parecía que iba a llorar- pero por favor no le digas…

No lo hare…-Dije, ella me abrazo… espera ¿Me abrazo?-

Por favor cuídala…-Dijo ella casi llorando-

Lo hare…-Ella se levantó de la mesa, dejo unos billetes y se retiró, pude ver como entraba a un micro y me saludaba desde la ventana –

Armin POV:

¿Por qué tenía celos de mi hermano?... Él no es así, no le gustan las chicas, pero al verlos abrazados y que ella lo beso me pone rabioso…

De pronto un mensaje de Alexy me llego:

Por favor, ve al sótano dentro de 10 minutos, es importante ;)

Ahora nos iba a decir que salía con Nicki?... no, por favor no…

~Flash Back~

Estaba en el patio jugando a la consola cuando pude ver que Violeta salía un poco triste de donde estaba mi hermano, entonces fui hacia el pero no me esperaba lo que vería… Ella lo abrazaba, y los 2 sonreían pero de pronto ellos dijeron algo:

Si dependiera de mí, te diría que si…-Dijo la chica, mi hermano se enojó… De qué le diría que sí?-

Y que harás con el Gamer? –Pregunto mi hermano haciendo puchero, hablaban de mí?-

Pronto me fui enojado y trate de jugar a mi consola

~FIN Flash Back~

Normal POV:

Todos llegaron por el mensaje de Alexy, de pronto se sentaron en el piso…

¿Cómo les digo esto? –Dijo el azulito triste, pues su mejor amiga se había ido-

Dilo y ya…-Bufo Castiel-

Nicki se fue…-Dijo, todos se quedaron con cara rara-

No, mi hermana me avisaría…-Dijo Kira entrando en panico-

Kira, es verdad…-Dijo Nathaniel tranquilizando a Kira-Mira…-Le extendió el papel de la transferencia-

Dejo esto para todos…-Alexy saco las cartas de su mochila y se las dio a cada uno, todos ponían diferentes caras, pero cada vez que terminaban se iban del sotano

Kira POV:

Alexy me extendió la carta que mi hermana me había escrito, no dude en abrirla:

.

.

.

Bueno, el prximo cap dira que decía cada carta y bueno otras cosas pero lo que si es dicho es lo de las cartas n.n Espero que les haya gustado!


	7. Encuentros inesperados

DISCLAIMER: Los personaje que me pertenecen solo son Nicki y Kira, los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemoov

.

.

.

Nicki POV:

Hace una semana que llegue a este internado, no sabía que era solo para mujeres pero igual era lindo, tenía ya varias amigas pero igual extrañaba a los chicos y a mi hermana…

Nicki…-Dijo mi compañera de cuarto, Iris-

Que pasa? –Dije sacando la vista de mi libro-

La directora llamo a una junta y quiere que todas vallamos…-Acto seguido salimos del cuarto, era un lindo lugar, y había chicas muy simpáticas, una de ellas era Iris, desde que llegue me dio la bienvenida y nos hicimos grandes amigas-

Llegamos a un gran salón, ahí todas las chicas comíamos y es donde daban las indicaciones y los asuntos, era un lugar con 4 mesas de 100 metros cada una y al poco especie de la última mesa había un gran escenario allí se encontraba parada la directora, era muy joven al lado de la de "Sweet Amoris" y según las chicas es una mujer famosa, pero simplemente yo no había escuchado de ella…

Señoritas…-Dijo dulcemente- les daré un aviso muy importante para algunas y para otras será una oportunidad de mostrar porque están aquí, pero bueno yendo al grano dentro de unos días tendrán que presentar sus proyectos frente a los padres y a los chicos de la academia militar, que es una academia hermana a esta… Sin más noticias me retiro, buenos días…

Iris y las demás chicas se pusieron a hablar de que los chicos de la academia eran hermosos, yo solo resople y me puse a leer otra vez, el proyecto que me tocaba era cantar una canción, podría ser cualquiera pero ninguna de mis escritas me iba bien…

Kira POV:

1 semana! 1 semana desde que se publicó esa maldita noticia, los chicos no me hablaban, solo Lysandro pues él fue el único que escucho la razón de la apuesta, mi hermana tenía razón al hacerse amigo de el pues además de lindo cuando entras en confianza es un gran chico… Hoy teníamos día libre pues tendrían que hacer no sé qué…

*Tono de llamada* (N/A: Imagínense el que quieran pues no sé cómo sonara xD)

Hola? –Dije al atender-

Hola Kira…-Era Lys, estaba segura- soy Lysandro…

Que pasa Lys? –Pregunte, el nunca llamaba-

Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a la playa conmigo…-Su voz estaba rara-

Claro Lys…-Dije alegre-

Dentro de una hora pasó a buscarte…-Dicho esto colgó-

*Fin de llamada xD*

No dude en tomar todo lo necesario y meterlo en mi bolso, luego me metí al baño a cambiarme, luego de unos minutos salí con un lindo bikini negro con una estrella en blanco… Al terminar de prepararme se escuchó el timbre, baje rápido estaba emocionada, al abrir la puerta no estaba Lysandro sino Nathaniel… (N/A: Chan chan channnnnn)

Hola Kira…-Dijo el rubio-

Hola –Estaba apenada, no me había hablado desde lo de la noticia-

¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Pregunto, estaba raro el solía ser un poco más animado, a veces…-

Claro, pero por favor rápido…-Dije haciendo que el chico entre e indicándole que se siente en el sofá-

Mira…-Tomo mi mano- y-yo lo siento, no debí haberme puesto así por lo de la nota, Peggy manipula la verdad y mi hermana ayer me dijo la verdad y me entrego la carta recién ahí entendí todo, por eso lo siento…

No pasa na –El timbre sonó otra vez- me esperas un segundo…

Al abrir la puerta estaba Lys…

Lamento la espera, perdí las llaves… -Dijo avergonzado-

Tranquilo…-Dije con una sonrisa- conviví con mi hermana por 14 años, estoy acostumbrada a los olvidadizos…-Trate de revolver sus cabellos como lo hacía con mi hermana pero él es más alto-

Lysandro? –Me había olvidado de Nath-

Nathaniel? Que haces aquí? –Ahora los 2 estaban confundidos-

Ya se iba –Dije antes de que el chico dijera algo-

Pero…-El rubio se enojó-

Te perdono, ahora si me permites voy a cerrar así vamos a la playa…-Corriendo entre y cerré todas las ventanas, al volver Nath ya se había ido y Lys me esperaba-

Vamos bella dama? –Tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia el auto, allí esperaban afuera un chico de cabello negro y una albina-

Tú debes se Kira! –La chica salto encima mío- soy Rosalya, Lys me hablo mucho de ti, y de verdad eres linda como él te describió…

R-rosa… -Dijo el chico sonrojado-

Un gusto…-Dijo el peli-negro besando mi mano- soy Leigh …

El gusto es mío…-Dije con una sonrisa-

Ellos son mi hermano y su novia…-Dijo Lys, luego abrió la puerta para que con Rosa entráramos al auto y empezamos el viaje hacia la playa-

POV Nathaniel:  
Como podía ser tan idiota, era obvio que mi enojo hiso perderla, ahora Lysandro tiene más ventaja que yo…

Pero no me rendiré, ella será mía…

POV Kira:

El viaje fue divertido, y había hecho 2 nuevos amigos, la playa estaba hermosa…

Los chicos habían ido a comprar algo estábamos hablando con Rosa cuando el celular de Lys sonó…

¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunte, Rosa sonrió y tomo el celular-

Conoces a una Nicki? –Pregunto al ver el identificador de llamadas-

Sí, es mi hermana… -Me arrojo el celular-

Atiende…-Dijo con una sonrisa trolera-

Pero no es mi celular…-Dije, ella solo atendió y puso el celular en mi oído- (N/A: Lo que esta entre ~ ~ es lo que dice Nicki n.n en la llamda)

~Hola Lys!...~-Mi hermana se escuchaba animada-

Ho-hola…

~Ki-Kira!?~-Parecía sorprendida-

Si…-Dije dudosa-

~Hermanita podrías pasarme con Lys o que están ocupaditos haciendo algo jeje~

La verdad no extrañaba a mi hermana malpensada…-Dije, luego eche un suspiro al ver que llegaba Lys- Lysss! -Grite-

Que pasa? –Pregunto tranquilo-

Toma, es mi hermana y si preguntas Rosa dijo que atienda…-Me excuse-

Hola Nicki…-Dijo con una sonrisa, pero se sonrojo de pronto…- ¿Para qué llamabas? –Pregunto-

Oh entiendo, creo que tendrías que elegir la que muestre sus sentimientos en este momento, puedes hacer cover también…-Dijo con una sonrisa- De nada y adiós señorita… -Dicho esto colgó-

¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Rosa curiosa-

Necesitaba un consejo, solo eso…

El día pasó entretenido, nos la pasamos hablando y conocí mucho más a Lys… Todo iba bien hasta que…

Hola linda ¿estás sola?...-Un rubio apareció de la nada-

No –Dije cortante, trate de irme y el chico tomo mi brazo-

Vamos pequeña ven conmigo…-Dijo el con una sonrisa-

NO, gracias.-Dije, me zafe del agarre y trate de irme, pero de vuelta me atrapo-

Vamos, no te hagas la difícil…-El tomo mi mentón y fue acercándome a su cara-

Creo que la dama ha dicho que la dejes…-Lys!-

Y tu quien se supone que eres? –Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de lado-

Su novio…-Djo Lys- y me gustaría que no toques así a mi novia…-Dijo con voz firme-

No lo sabía…-Me salto- adiós linda…-Dicho esto se fue más rápido que el correcaminos-

Así que eres mi novio…-Dije con una ceja alzada, el chico se puso nervioso-

Eh… yo… -Le bese la mejilla-

Gracias…-Unas gotas comenzaron a caer-

Llueve…-Dijo, se sacó la camisa y nos cubrió-

Gracias otra vez…-Dije sonrojada por lo cerca que estábamos-

POV Nicki

~1 semana después ~

Hoy daría la muestra, tendría que cantar frente de todos los padres de las chicas y de los de la academia, que nervios…

Nicki! –Grito Iris para sacarme de mi mundo de videojuegos-

Qué? –Grite, siempre me hacía lo mismo y sabe que lo odio-

Eres la próxima… -Dijo con una sonrisa, me levante y acomode el estúpido vestid que llevaba puesto, me lo había regalado Alexy, era lindo pero no sirvo para los vestidos… Era color blanco con un moño negro, también llevaba unos guantes de color verde, no combinaba con el vestido pero eran mis guantes de la suerte…-

Y con ustedes Nicki Therabound…-Dijo la directora dando paso para que entre al escenario, la música comenzó a sonar lo cual me puso más nerviosa todavía- (N/A: La canción es Yesterday de The Beatles y entre los paréntesis aparece la traducción n.n)

Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday

(Ayer  
Todos mis problemas parecían tan lejanos  
Ahora parece como si estuvieran aquí para siempre  
Oh, creo en el ayer)

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly

(De repente  
No soy ni la mitad del hombre que era antes  
Hay una sombra que se cierne sobre mí  
Oh, de pronto llegó el ayer )

Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday

(¿Por qué tuvo que irse ella?, no lo sé  
No me lo quiso decir  
Yo dije algo que no debía  
Ahora anhelo el ayer)

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday

(Ayer  
El amor era como un juego fácil  
Ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme  
Oh, creo en el ayer )

Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday

(¿Por qué tuvo que irse ella?, no lo sé  
No me lo quiso decir  
Yo dije algo que no debía  
Ahora anhelo el ayer )

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday

(Ayer  
El amor era como un juego fácil  
Ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme  
Oh, creo en el ayer )

Mm mm mm mm mm.

Todos aplaudían, eso me hiso feliz, hice una reverencia y salí del escenario, todas me atosigaron diciendo que lo había echo muy bien, no pude evitar sonrojarme…

Salí de ahí, estaba demasiado lleno de personas para mi gusto…

¿No sabía que cantabas? –Dijo alguien desconocido-

Kentin POV: 

No podía ser ella, ella estaba en el "Sweet Amoris"

Pero no creo que haya 2 chicas con el mismo nombre y con la misma cara angelical…

Al ver que se fue, salí rápidamente y estaba allí sentada jugando a su consola…

¿No sabía que cantabas? –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

¿Te conozco? –Pregunto ella, solo solté una risita y vi en su mochila el peluche que le había regalado-

Sí, yo te regale eso…-Ella miro la mochila y se quedó mirándome por varios minutos-

N-no puedes ser tú…-Dijo, se acercó a mí y me abrazo-

Te extrañe! –Dijo apretando todavía más el abrazo-

Cuidado que me rompes…-Dije riendo, ella se separó y tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, las limpie con mi dedo- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunte-

Tenía una beca…-Dijo con una sonrisa, fue hacia su mochila y saco unas galletas- ¿quieres?

Eso no se pregunta…-Tome una y comencé a recordar los días antes de irme, no había sentido con nadie algo parecido… Bueno si con alguien, con Sucrette-

Luego de un rato, la directora del internado llamo a todos a cenar, me senté a su lado y no pude evitar notar el hecho de que todas las chicas nos miraban… Nos contamos todo lo pasado mientras no nos veíamos y prometió escribirme, al día siguiente tuvimos que despedirnos, pero no olvide lo pasado la noche anterior (N/A: No se ilusionen no es lemoon n.n)

~Flash Back~

Estábamos en la cena, cuando una de las chicas llamo a Nicki, la chica distraída volcó el jugo sobre mí…

Perdon, perdón, perdón, perdon…-La chica suplicaba mi perdon-

Ya te dije que te perdono, no es nada…-Dije revolviendo sus cabellos-

Si es algo, te manche…-Dijo cabizbaja, de pronto fue como si una lamparita se le prendiera en señal de idea- Ya se…-Dijo decidida, tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta los cuartos-

¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunte, ella revolvía su armario, saco una remera de una de esas manías gamers y me la dio-

Es de hombre, seguro te queda… -Dijo con una sonrisa-

Gracias…-Ella salió del cuarto, cuando iba para la puerta tropecé con algo, justo ella había abierto la puerta y caí encima suyo, nuestros labios se rozaron y los 2 enrojecimos-

Pe-perdón…-Dijo ella, nos levantamos de pronto y volvimos a la cena sin decir palabra-

.

.

.

Buee hasta aquí por hoy, ame este cap… ¿Qué pasara entre Nicki y Kentin?, ¿Lys y Kira terminaran juntos? ¿Qué diran Nath y Cast?

Todo esto en el prox cap ;) Buenas noches/días/tardes lo que sea xD


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Los personaje que me pertenecen solo son Nicki y Kira, los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemoov

.

.

.

Kira POV:

Hace 3 meses que mi hermana no está, dentro de un mes será su cumpleaños de 15, tendrá que venir si o si…

*RINGG* (Supuesto timbre xD)

Buenos días, bella dama…-Dijo Lysandro cuando abrí la puerta-

Buenos días…-Dije besando su mejilla-

Salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos al insti, todo había estado bien en estos 3 meses, con Nathaniel y Castiel habíamos solucionado lo del periódico y ahora éramos amigos pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ya no me juntaba tanto con Nath como los primeros días y con Castiel más que un hola seco no había. Todo el día lo pasaba con el victoriano o con Rosalya ella es la cuñada de Lys, es una chica muy linda y le gusta mucho la ropa como a mí, casi todas las semanas vamos al centro comercial con ella y Alexy…

Al llegar al instituto nos despedimos, él se fue con Castiel y yo me fui a buscar a Rosa…

Disculpa…-Una chica de pelo rubio y ojos rosas me miraba-

Si? –Dije yo con una sonrisa-

Esto buscando a Lysandro… ¿Lo conoces? –Dijo ella sonriente-

Si, estaba con Castiel en la azotea, ¿Tu eres? –Pregunte algo dudoso, que quería con MI Lysandro-

Soy sucrette…-Dijo estrechando mi mano- Por cierto, muchas gracias…-Dicho esto salió del aula-

Sucrette, que nombre raro, ¿Por qué buscara a Lys?, creo que tendré que buscarlo y preguntarle…

Salí del aula y choque con alguien…

Auchh…-Dijo la otra persona mientras sobaba su frente-

L-lo siento…-Me limite a decir-

Levante la vista, y la persona con la que había chocado era una chica, tenía el cabello castaño y un mechón violeta… Se parecía a…

1 semana antes~

Nicki POV

Faltan pocos días para terminar con esto, solo faltan 2 finales. Soy del cuadro de honor de esta escuela, es muy genial estar aquí pues tengo más amigas de las que pensé… Sigo contactándome con Kentin, el también saldría de la escuela militar dentro de una semana.

Ehy Nicki…-Dijo Alex-¿Estás ahí?

Si –Alex es una chica muy parecida a Castiel, tiene además el mismo pelo de Kétchup que él, lo único que no tienen en común es que el de ella es natural y que tiene los ojos rojos también-

Entonces, ¿de qué te hablaba?...-Pregunto con una ceja alzada-

Ammm de chocolates? –Pregunte, ella hiso un: facepalm:-

Siempre pensando en dulces…-Dijo con una sonrisa-

Es que son ricos…-Me levante de la silla y saque de mi bolso 2 chocolates- ¿Quieres?

Ella sonrió

Claro…-Tomo uno y seguimos hablando un largo rato-

1 día antes~ (Del golpe de Kira xD)

Hoy me iría de este lugar. Había cambiado mucho desde que llegue aquí, ahora era un poco más delgada, ahora tenía una adicción por los chocolates y me había teñido un mechón de mi pelo en violeta…

Tome mi valija y la llene de mi ropa, prácticamente tenía la misma de cuando llegue sospecho que mi hermana me matara cuando vea que no me compre nada de ropa nueva.

Alguien toco la puerta…

Pase! –Grite guardando mi psp en mi bolso-

Todo listo? –Pregunto un castaño militar-

Si señor! –Dije haciéndole burla, el soltó una risita-

Así que haciendo burla de un militar? –Pregunto haciéndose el ofendido-

Y si es así que? –Pregunte desafiante-

Tendré que vengarme…-Dijo el, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas-

Ba-basta! –Dije entre risas-

Admite que soy mejor que vos…-Dijo el con una sonrisa-

Nunca! –Dije zafándome de las cosquilla, el tomo mi bolso y saco chocolates-

Dilo o morirán…-Dijo el sacando su brazo con los chocolates por la ventana-

Desalmado! –Grite-

Tranquila no soy tan malvado…-Dijo devolviendo los chocolates a su lugar-

Hummm… Cuando se supone que nos vamos? -Pregunte-

Dentro de media hora, así llegaremos justo para el instituto mañana…-Dijo tomando mi valija- hay que ir llevándola, mi padre no aguantara mucho esperando…

Y así fue como varias horas después estábamos en el "Sweet Amoris" otra vez…

Volvimos…-Le dije a Kentin con una sonrisa-

Claro, llevare los papeles a Nathaniel… ¿Vienes? –Pregunto el-

No, buscare a Kira…-Dicho esto corrí hasta el aula, al tratar de entrar choque con alguien-

Auchh…-Dije mientras sobaba mi frente-

L-lo siento…-Dijo la otra persona, al verla bien me di cuenta de que era Kira-

Kira…-Dije abrazando a mi hermanita hasta dejarla sin aire-

Ni-nicki…-Dijo ella casi en un suspiro- m-me dejas sin aire…

La solté

Te extrañe! –Dijimos a unísono, comenzamos a reír-

¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo ella-

Vengo a recuperar mi trono de nerd de este instituto…-Dije con una sonrisa-

Te quedaras? –Pregunto ella-

Obvio! -Dije- ¿Cómo están todos?

Bien, conocí un montón de amigas nuevas y creo que necesitas que te llevemos a comprar ropa…-Dijo mirando mi vestimenta-

Se, se -Dije haciendo puchero- no quiero ir contigo y con Alexy!

No iras conmigo y con alexy…-Dijo con una sonrisa- iras conmigo, alexy y Rosa…

Quien es Rosa? –Pregunte, quien rayos era ella?-

Me nombraron? –Una chica de cabellos albinos y ropa hermosa llego-

Si, Rosa ella es mi hermana Nicki…-Dijo Kira, la chica me miro de arriba a abajo-

Necesita ir de compras…-Dijo la albina a mi hermana-

Es lo que le estaba diciendo, que teníamos que ir contigo y con Alexy a comprar ropa…-Le explico mi hermana-

Claro! Hoy vamos al centro comercial! -Grito- le voy a decir a Alexy…

Espera…-La pare- yo le digo…

Dicho esto salí de ahí, mi hermana se hiso amiga de su doble que alegría –Nótese el sarcasmo- Camine y camine por todo el instituto buscando al peli-azul, hasta que lo encontré con la misma chica de cuando me fui…

Nos vemos…-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa besando la mejilla de MI hermanito peli-azul-

Cof cof –Tosí falsamente, el peli-azul me miro y volvió a bajar la irada, luego de unos pocos microsegundos volvió a mirarme y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

Eres tú? –Pregunto ingenuamente-

No soy tu, soy Nicki…-Dije con una sonrisa-

Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

Chiquilla tonta! –Dijo el- porque no escribiste, ni me hablaste ni nada! –Esta vez su ton o era de reprocho-

Hermanito peli-azul… -Dije con una sonrisa- eso no importa, importa que volví y esta vez no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente…-Le di un guiño-

Estas muy linda…-Me sonroje- Lastima tu ropa…

Que tienen todos con mi ropa! -Bufe-

Es que es tan poco delicada para una muchacha además es demasiado… demasiado, ni siquiera tengo un adjetivo que sirva para describir tu ropa…-Dijo con una sonrisa-

Hablando de eso, mi hermana y una tal Rosa me dijeron que te avise que a la salida me llevaran de compras…-Dije, una sonrisa se amplió en su rostro-

Okey…-Dijo-

Bueno, me voy a saludar a las demás personas…-Dije sonriendo- por cierto, no le digas a Armin que volví…

El tiempo paso rápido, solo tenía una media hora para saludar a Lys y Cast... Camine hasta la azotea, y al abrir la puerta vi a un pelirrojo fumando y a un albino escribiendo en su libreta

Sabes que fumar perjudica tu salud? –Pregunte con una ceja alzada, los 2 chicos me miraron sorprendidos y no dijeron palabra- A caso les comieron las lenguas los gatos? O vieron un fantasma? -Pregunte-

Yo creo que vimos una tabla…-Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa-

Pequeña dama…-Dijo Lys, los 2 se acercaron y me abrazaron, estuvimos los pocos minutos que quedaban (antes de ir al infierno… digo centro comercial) hablando de cualquier tontería, luego me tuve que despedir –

Llegue al jardín y ninguno de los 3 estaba, me salvaba. De pronto alguien me abrazo por detrás

Donde has estado? –Pregunto, por la voz me di cuenta que era Kentin-

Salude a mis amigos…-Dije soltándome-

Cierto, tu si tenías amigos…-Dijo cabizbaja-

Vamos! Algo tuviste que haber hecho en estas horas…-Dije jalando sus cachetes-

Claro, me eh vengado de Amber y literalmente eh visto un fantasma…-Dijo, estaba a punto de preguntar porque pero llegaron los 3 demonios, digo Alexy, Kira y Rosa-

Vamos? –Preguntaron, yo asentí y salude a kentin-

Luego de varios minutos siguiéndolos, llegamos a una casa…

No íbamos al centro comercial? -Pregunte-

Si…-Dijo Alexy- Pero pensé que tendría que cambiarme, además…-Se acercó a mi oído-creo que tienes que ver a alguien -Susurro-

Me sonroje

Entramos, era una casa linda…

Nicki…-Dijo Alexy- ven…

Me llevo hasta un cuarto, el cual en su puerta tenía un gran poster de Dante (Devil May Cry) ya se dónde me llevo

Hoy no fue al insti, porque se quedó hasta la madrugada jugando on-line, creo que le gustara que tú lo despiertes… El también necesita un cambio de look –Dijo el oji-rosa abriendo la puerta de un cuarto que estaba enfrente-

Dude pocos segundos en abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hice pude divisar un gamer en la cama, me acerque y arrodille en el piso, se veía tan dulce y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro…

Armin –susurre rozando su mejilla-

Alexy –Bufo- no quiero ir a la escuela hoy… -Solté una risita, a la cual el abrió los ojos, se exalto al verme ahí-

¿Acaso viste un fantasma? –Pregunte divertida ante su reacción-

…-No dijo nada-

Ohhh vamos, sé que sabes quién soy…

Ni-nicki –Dijo, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, pero se esfumo de inmediato al ver que tenía un pijama de pikachu-

Tranquilo…-Dije dulcemente- tengo una igual…

Q-que haces aquí? -Pregunto-

Llegue para quedarme y Alexy ira conmigo y con Kira y Rosa de compras y me obligo a despertarte para llevarte a la tortura –Dije con una sonrisa-

No me llevara! –Grito, yo lo tome del brazo y lo arrastre-

Si voy yo tú también! –Dije arrastrándolo hasta llegar al comedor donde las chicas y alexy tomaban jugo-

Alexy rio y Armin lo miro acusante

No quiero ir –Dijo Armin con puchero-

Ohh vamos…-Dijo el peli azul- ¿harás rabietas frente a tu amada? –Pregunto con una sonrisa-

Los 2 enrojecimos

C-creo que será bueno ir…-Dijo el peli- negro- hace una semana abrieron una nueva tienda de videojuegos, no eh tenido tiempo de ir…

Todos salimos del departamento de los gemelos y fuimos al centro comercial, no sin antes tratar de escapar, pero no pudimos…

Al entrar mi hermana se paró enfrente de un local con vestidos y sus ojos parecían brillar…

Ki-kira…-Dije tratando de moverla, pero tomo mi mano-

Tu cumpleaños, ya tengo casi todo preparado falta tu vestido! –Grito, acto seguido tomo la mano de Rosa y nos arrastró a las dos por todo el local-

Que te pasa? –Pregunte para cuando paro-

Tus 15 son dentro de unos días, tengo casi todo preparado…-Dijo con una sonrisa-

Yo no tendré fiesta de 15! –Dije enojada- no quiero tener una fiesta donde tengo que usar vestido y maquillarme y mucho menos bailar –Me empecé a alejar-

Podrá tener dulces…-Grito mi hermana, acto seguido prácticamente corri a donde ella estaba-

Los que quiera? -Pregunte-

Claro que si…-Dijo mi hermana-

Trato echo…-Estreche su mano-

.

.

.

Chan chan, eh aquí el capitulo, que si no lo subía Luki me matara jeje bueno para las que esperan la conti de una pascua alocada, la hare pronto lo que pasa es que estoy un poqueto ocupada jeje pero bueno adiós a todos, no se olviden del review ;) 


	9. 15 de Nicki

DISCLAIMER: Los personaje que me pertenecen solo son Nicki y Kira, los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemoov

.

.

.

Alexy, Rosalya y Kira nos llevaban a Armin y a mí por todos lados, querían comprar cosas para mi fiesta… Waaaoo que alegría, nótese el sarcasmo… Me pregunto si Armin… habrá leído la carta

~Flash Back~

POv Armin!

Nicki me había una carta, me sentía tan idiota por haber tenido celos de Alexy… Era alexy! Mi hermano gay…

Armin:Te parecerá raro que me valla tan bruscamente, pero odio las despedidas y el solo hecho de despedirme del amor de mi vida, me retorcía más el corazón… Sí, me refiero a ti, aunque nos conozcamos de pocos días desde que te vi me causaste algo raro dentro mío… Se despide (Por ahora) Nicki n.n

Ella sentía lo mismo que yo…

Fin Armin pov

~FIN Flash Back~

Pero con lo que paso con Kentin… No sé qué hacer.

Nicki! –Grito mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Qué vestido te gusta más?

Para qué? -…-

Tu cumpleaños de 15 –Dijo Alexy- Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que veníamos hablando?

Ehhh…-Dije apenada-

Arghh hermanita tendrías que dejar de perderte en tus pensamientos, ya con Lysandro me basta…-Dijo Kira-

Tenemos estos 2 vestidos, a mí los 2 me parecen lindos pero a Alexy le gusta uno y a Kira otro…-Dijo Rosa frustrada-

Alexy traía un vestido negro con detalles en turquesa, n era para nada feo… Pero no me gustaba y Kira traía uno violeta y blanco como de princesa, tampoco me gustaba…

Lo siento pero ninguno de los 2 me gusta…-Dije todavía apenada-

Perfecto! –Dijo Rosa- se lo encargare a Leigh! –Dijo esta vez dando saltitos de alegría-

Quien es Leigh? –Le pregunte susurrando a Alexy, el soltó una risita-

Su novio…-Dijo también en un susurro-

Luego de varios minutos de horror paramos a almorzar…

Y como te va con Nathaniel? –le pregunto Alexy a mi hermana, yo solo hice cara de mosqueada-

Casi ni lo veo, él se enojó y la verdad me acerco más a Lys…-Dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa-

Ya no sos stalkeada por el rubio! –Pregunte te animada, mi hermana negó- Por dios ya era hora…

Jaja, ahora yo stalkeo a Lys…-Cada vez estaba más animada-

Cool, pero ¿Qué paso con Nath..

~Flash Back~

La carta de Nicki revelaba toda la verdad, como idiota la tire pero eso me dio varios problemas…

Hola Nath! –Dije animada entrando a la sala de delegados-

Fui solo una apuesta? –Pregunto el azulito-

Eh? –No había caído todavía-

Tiro un periódico de Peggy en la mesa, yo me limite a leerlo

Trágico es saber, que las recién llegadas hermanas Therabound se tengan algo tan malo entre manos… Nicki y Kira Therabound usaron a todos los chicos del instituto en una apuesta, que trataba de ver cuál de las 2 enamoraba a más chicos…Encima las 2 como grandes angelitos se nombraron como las defensoras de los pequeños, apaleando a Amber varias veces, da lástima que ella son básicamente lo mismo que Amber… Fueron informados por Peggy…

Y-yo…-Esto me había impactado mucho-

Vete –Dijo el, yo Salí y me topé con Lysandro, el me tranquilizo y me dijo que no estaba enojado así creció mi amor hacia el-

~Fin Flash Back~

Puedo matar a esa Peggy? O al rubio? –Pregunte con una sonrisa a lo jeef the killer-

Eso no es de una dama…-Dijo una voz conocida-

Lysandro…-Dijimos las chicas a unísono-

Creo que tienes razón…-Dije con una sonrisa-

Te olvidaste esto en la azotea…-Me extendió mi libreta-

Ahhh gracias! –Lo abrace- pensé que no la volvería a ver…-Tome mi libreta de la mano del chico, deposite un beso en su mejilla en modo de agradecimiento y me senté a escribir en ella-

Rosa y Alex se acercaron a mí…

No tendrías que hacer eso si valoras tu vida y la de Lysandro…-Dijeron los 2 en un susurro con una sonrisa-

A que se refieren? –Pregunte, los 2 señalaron a Kira y Armin, ¿Estaban celosos?-

Están celosos por Lys? –Pregunte- acaso los 2 lo aman?

Alexy rio levemente…

Acaso no te das cuenta? –Pregunto el peli-azul sonriendo-

De qué? –No entendía lo que me decían-

Nada nada –Dijeron los 2 riendo- ya entenderás

El resto del día paso tranquilo, salvo por el hecho de que estaba sola con Armin, Lys y Kira se habían ido a no sé dónde y Rosa y Alexy a la tienda del supuesto Leigh… Todo era silencio

Acaso te gusta? –Pregunto Armin rompiendo el silencio-

Eh? –Acaso a todos les gusta confundirme-

Lysandro… Te gusta? –Pregunto dejando a un lado su psp… Explote de risa-

De donde sacaste eso? –Pregunte, él se encogió de hombros-

De vuelta el silencio…

Armin? –El volvió a mirarme- Le-leíste la carta?

Si…-Un sonrojo y una sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro-

Entonces sabes quién me gusta…-Bese su mejilla y me fui, era tarde y Kira pensaría mal-

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UNOS DIAS DESPUES~~~~~~~

Hoy es mi cumpleaños de 15, no había ido al instituto en varios días, pues mi hermana me llevaba de aquí para allá, que teníamos que tomar las medidas para el vestido, que el catering que hay que ir a buscar a nuestros padres… Simplemente agotador

Por suerte todo había quedado perfecto, seria en una casa de campo que tienen mis padres, todo era verde, turquesa, violeta y negro mis colores favoritos… nada de rosa…

Ahora probaba mi hermoso vestido hecho por Leigh, era blanco y negro con flores dibujadas *-* simplemente hermoso…

Todavía no tocaba que entre… Solo debía esperar…

Kirs POV:

Amaba mi vestido, era largo y violeta bastante simple pero hermoso. Estaba en la entrada, veía como llegaban todos los primeros en llegar fueron la familia de Nathaniel, incluyendo a su hermana ¿Por qué los invitamos? Fácil nuestros padres son amigos, como nunca los supimos no lo sé, Nathaniel llevaba un smoking blanco con una camisa negra bajo, y su hermana un súper vestido rosa para llamar la atención obviamente… La verdad el vestido era horrible…

Luego llego Lys -Suspiro- y Castiel. Lys dijo que Leigh y Rosa fueron a ayudar a Nicki con los últimos detalles y que luego venían, era raro ver a Lys vestido así no estaba para nada victoriano llevaba un smoking negro abierto, mostrando una camisa azul con el cuello sin abrochar, era hermoso y Castiel venia igual solo que con una camisa roja…

Después llegaron los gemelos, pero en la entrada Alexy vio n mensaje de rosalya y corrió dejando a Armin solo, él iba con una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color… Alexy igual solo que con la camisa blanca…

Fueron llegaron todos, hasta chicos que no conocía como una chica linda pelirroja que llevaba un vestido Turquesa con un listón negro a la altura de la cintura, una chica de cabello naranja y un militar admito que se veía lindo…

Hola Kira…-Dijo el militar-

Te conozco? –Pregunte, el sonrió-

Gafotas quizás? –Rio, él era Ken?-

K-ken? -Asintió- Cambiaste mucho pequeño… -Dije revolviendo sus cabellos como lo hago con Nicki-

Luego llegaron más amigos de mis padres y personas que no importaban…

Nicki POV:

Estaba a punto de entrar, no sé cómo habían hecho para que me vea tan diferente… tan linda

Alexy, Rosa y Leigh habían estado bastante tiempo cambiándome, además del vestido, me maquillaron ligeramente y me hicieron un hermoso peinado (Imagínense el de Navidad, pero en vez de rubio, castaño)

Entre al salón, todos estaban tan, tan raros, tan bien arreglados tanto que no parecían ellos…

Pasaron horas, saludando a todos y todas, hablando bailando ya estaba agotada… Quería estar sentada jugando a la psp pero no estaba aquí hablando con personas…

Hola Alex…-Dije saludando a mi amiga pelirroja, me enamore de su vestido y llevaba sus orejitas de gato-

Hola Nicki…-Dijo mirando para otro lado, trate de mirar para la misma dirección y mis ojos chocaron con… Castiel-

Ejem… Te robaron el tinte? –Pregunte, ella me miro con odio-

No uso tinte, es natural…-Dijo con una sonrisa-

El del pelo de Kétchup no –Dije riendo-

Como se llama? –Pregunto-

Pregúntale tú, se llevaran bien… -Tome la mano de mi amiga y me dirigí donde el kétchup hablaba con Lysandro y Kentin-

Chicos ella es Alex…-Dije con una sonrisa- Bueno ahora los dejo, tengo que bailar con mi padre…

Llegue a donde estaba mi padre y el llevo hasta donde bailaríamos el vals, es una tradición pero es bastante idiota y por cómo nos llevamos con mi padre no es muy satisfactoria…

Al terminar una silencioso y nada cómodo baile con mi padre me tocó bailar con mis amigo yuupii(Sarcasmo) el primero que vino a bailar fue Kentin, de algún modo me alegraba que fuera él y no alguien como Nathaniel…

Te ves muy linda…-Dijo el con una sonrisa-

Basta, harás que me sonroje… -Dije, el rio- tú también te ves bien… Muchas chicas que conozco te miran…

Lástima que la que me gusta me ve solo como amigo…-Dijo cabizbaja-

Ohh quién es? La conozco? –Pregunte ansiosa, pero cuando él iba a contestar llego Lysandro-

Me permite bailar con la bella dama…-Kentin se corrió y dejo a Lys-

Hola Lys…-Dije con una sonrisa-

Se ve hermosa damita…-Dijo con una sonrisa-

Gracias, pero acaso todos van a decir lo mismo? -Pregunte-

Le dicen la verdad –Dijo tranquilo- Por cierto si ve mi libreta me la puede llevar…

Claro…-Solté una risita- y si tú ves la mía por favor dámela también…-Esto de perder las libretas es demasiado común-

Lysandro es mi turno…-Dijo Castiel, Lysandro beso mi mano y fue a pedirle a mi hermana que baile con el-

Y qué opinas de Alex? –Pregunte, él se sonrojo… Espera se sonrojo! Eso significa que-

Te gusta! –Grite, el tapo mi boca-

Calla tabla, tengo que mantenerlo en secreto…-Dijo el-

Castiel tsundere y Alex-Can bajo un árbol se van besar…-Cante, el me miro con odio-

Acaso tienes 10? -Pregunto-

Nope…-Dije- pero soy menor que tú y Alex-Chan también –Le dije con una sonrisa-

No importa…-Miro hacia donde Alex hablaba con Iris-

No era que si salías conmigo quedarías como un pedófilo? –El volvió a mirarme-

Acaso querias que salga contigo? –Se burló-

No, yo ya tengo a Armin…-Espera ¿Qué dije?- Eh eh digo yo…

Ahora yo también tengo con que chantajearte…-Se rio-

Cállate, al menos no estoy enamorado de alguien menor…-Le saque la lengua-

Tampoco es que tiene 6 años, admito que es plana tanto o más que tu hermana pero son sol años…-Dijo sonrojado-

Cofcof –Tocio alguien forzado era Armin-

Te dejo con tu novio…-Susurro Castiel, me sonroje, Armin le dedico una mirada de odio ¿Qué le pasa?-

No era Lysandro, era Castiel no? –Pregunto fríamente-

Que cosa? –Que les pasa hoy a los chicos?-

Él te gusta, te sonrojaste cuando te susurro y dijo que son sol años los que se llevaban, que no importaba…-Dijo, iba a negarlo, pero el interrumpió- No voy a dejar que estés junto a el….-Dijo mirando el piso Espera ¿Qué dijo?-

No Armin –Levante su rostro con mi mano- tú me gustas…-Lo bese… Maldito impulso de idiotez, seguramente me separara y me odiara y… ¿Me corresponde?-

Cofcof…-Otra vez esa tos, nos separamos y el que hiso esa tos era Alexy, el cual señalaba a todos los invitados que nos veían-

Nos sonrojamos…

Alexy alejo a Armin el que me dedicaba una sonrisa, yo también sonreía estúpidamente y tropecé con Kentin…

Lo siento Kentin…-Dije sonriendo, el me ignoro y se fue para el patio, lo seguí-

Kentin? –Estaba en el lago de adjunto tirando piedras-

Que quieres? –Pregunto fríamente, iba a contestarle pero-

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Armin

Donde estás?... Ya quiero ver a mi Princesa Zelda sin que todos nos estén mirando o que alguien molesto ¬¬ (Alexy) me aleje… Te quiero :)

Sonreí

Que mono…-Dije sonrojada-

El friki otra vez? –Pregunto Kentin enojado-

Sí, pero tú me ibas a… -Iba a contestarte pero… me beso-

.

.

.

.

Y? Que opinan jeje soy malvada n.n pero bueno, hasta aquí este hermoso cap…

BYE!


	10. No es lo que piensas

DISCLAIMER: Los personaje que me pertenecen solo son Nicki y Kira, los demás son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemoov

.

.

.

Sí, pero tú me ibas a… -Iba a contestarte pero… me beso-

Me separe, pero el volvió a insistir, tomándome de la cintura volvió a plantar un beso e mis labios…

Lo único que quedaba fue golpearlo y salir corriendo… Entre de nuevo a la fiesta y corrí al baño, no quería que nadie me vea así…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Kira POV:

Estaba bailando con Lys y hablando sé lo que había pasado hace momentos con mi hermana y Armin ella había desaparecido luego de eso… Supongo que con Armin…

-En que piensa, bella dama- Lysandro me saco de mis pensamientos, era tan dulce y lindo

-Solo en lo que pasó con mi hermana, ¿Y qué desapareció? ¿Estará con Armin?-El chico miro para los costados…

-No lo creo…-Dijo –Armin está allí con Alexy- Me señalo donde Alexy le reclamaba algo a Armin, el cual se concentraba en su celular…

-Supongo que estará bien- Él me sonrió y seguimos bailando

Unos minutos luego mi hermana paso corriendo y se dirigió al baño… En ese momento me alarme y corrí hacia donde se encontraba…

-Nicki? –Pregunte, se escuchaban sollozos que provenían de uno de los baños, me alarme más… Al abrir esa puerta se podía ver a mi hermana en posición fetal llorando, nunca la había visto así…

-Nicki? –Pregunte otra vez, ella levanto su rostro y se veían las lágrimas cayendo-¿Qué paso?... ¿A quién mato?- Al preguntar lo último ella sonrió…

-A nadie, estoy confundida Kira- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-¿Qué paso?-Me senté a su lado y comencé a escuchar

-Kentin me beso… Pero amo a Armin y no sé cómo decirle lo que paso…-Dijo, sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar

-Ehy tranquila, él lo entenderá… Y ese militar va a morir- Volvió a reír ante el comentario y se levantó para irse… -Espera…- La detuve

-Qué pasa?- Pregunto sin entender

-Tienes todo el maquillaje corrido- Ella se miró al espejo y se sacó toda la mancha que le había quedad en la cara, sonrió y salió del baño

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Nicki POV:

Tenía todo en claro…Creo, tenía que decirle a Armin, aunque quizás quiera matarlo…

Choque con alguien…

-Esto se nos hace costumbre ¿No crees?- Era Armin, Armin!

-Creo que si…-Dije forzando una sonrisa, el me miro detenidamente y su expresión de alegría se fue

-Estuviste llorando?- Estaba preocupado, se notaba, pero no le iba a decir: "Si llore porque mi supuesto mejor amigo me beso cuando sabía que yo te amaba"

-Ahhh…- Que le digo? que le digo?...-Solo me golpee y llore porque me dolió… Jeje ¿Bailamos?- No me había creído, no sirvo para mentir…

-Claro- Tomo mi mano con desconfianza y fuimos a bailar

Se quedó observándome mientras bailábamos, estaba incomoda ¿Tanto se notaba que había llorado?

-Ahora ¿Me dirás?... No te creí lo otro, eres Nicki la chica que no lloro cuando Amber casi le rompe la nariz va a llorar porque se golpeó… No soy idiota- Dijo el cuándo la canción termino, yo me puse nerviosa y cuando trate de salir de ahí llego la persona que menos quería… Amber

-Armincito…- Lo empezó a abrazar, mi rabia comenzó a aumentar

-Amber no molestes, estoy ocupado…-Dijo mirándome fijamente, la chica comenzó a besarlo y el la sacaba y volvía que puta!

-Yo creo que tengo información que te interesara-Dijo ella… Jodeme que… no que zorra

-A que te refieres? –Pregunto Armin con una ceja alzada

-Simple…-Dijo la chica acercándome a mi

-Amber cállate…-Susurre, ella tomo mi cabello

-Que me calle? Por qué lo haría?-Dijo con una sonrisa, se acercó a mi oído –Tú me hiciste quedar en ridículo, yo lo hare también –Susurro

-Amber no…-Dije, pero ella tomo a Armin y lo beso, me quede en shock

-Que haces?-Dijo Armin limpiándose –Tu no me gustas!- Le grito a Amber, la cual sonrió de lado

-Ohh yo pensaba que me darías una oportunidad, digo ya que Nicki está con el nuevo…- Dijo riéndose amber, Armin me miro sin comprender…

-Tenes novio?-Pregunto…

-No… no tengo!... Amber lo invento- Dije, sentía que las lágrimas volverían

-¿Que lo invente?-Dijo Amber –Yo vi cómo se besaban, se veían tiernos-

Armin me vio esperando explicación pero yo solo me quede cabizbaja, él se fue…

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo!- Dijo Amber, la cual hacia señas a todos los que nos veían…-A ver si lo entiendes, te lo diré en tu idioma GAME OVER- Dicho esto se fue riendo

Caí arrodillada en el pido, comencé a llorar… Kira se acercó con Lysandro, Rosalya y Alexy. Todos me llevaron a uno de los cuartos de la casa…

-Alexy ¿No tendrías que estar con tu hermano?- Pregunte con un hilo de voz, el me abrazo

-No te dejaría sola…-Seco mis lágrimas –Mi hermano es un idiota, se enoja con la primera chica que le gusta- Dijo el serio

-No crees que podría ser mi culpa?- Pregunte temblorosa

-No- Dijo el –Creo que no tenías la intención de besarlo y que amas a mi hermano ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo nunca le haría eso, espere todo este tiempo para que mi supuesto mejor amigo me bese y todo se revierta, ahora Armin no me hablara más y yo quedare como la jugo con el- Comencé a llorar otra vez, nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida

De pronto alguien toco la puerta…

.

.

.

Bueno hata aquí… si, no estoy muy inspirada pero quería subirlo (Sino Luki me mata Dx)

CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O LO QUE QUIERA EN UN REVIEW SE LES AGRADECE n.n


End file.
